In a network topology structure of a heterogeneous network, the entire network is covered by multiple macro node devices, and multiple micro nodes are distributed under one macro node device, so that the same time-frequency resource can be reused in the coverage of all nodes, thereby providing gains brought by cell splitting and resource reuse. However, interference between nodes may bring strong interference to a user terminal, and particularly, transmit power of a macro node device is relatively large, which may cause strong interference to a micro node user, that is, one macro node device may simultaneously interfere with data channels of users corresponding to multiple micro nodes.